Chica Rara
by SakuraYuiAyanoSakiAkatsuka
Summary: La serie trata de la inadaptada social Sakura Haruno quien, tras leer una carta, tiene un accidente auténtico, aunque queda con el aspecto de que hubiera intentado suicidarse. El summary completo esta adentro, asi que hazle click :3 xd


Holaa, Soy Yo! Hace mucho que no me paso por acá, Uhmmm bueno aquí les dejo un Fic, Llamado "Chica Rara" que esta basado en el programa de MTV de igual nombre :D Espero que les guste como a mi me gustó :3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Naruto, Algunos son míos, La historia es de Lauren Lungerich.**

* * *

_Durante 15 años fantaseé con que todos me mirasen cuando caminara por el pasillo. ¿Que llevaría puesto? ¿Los chicos me adorarían? ¿Sería 12 centímetros más alta y tendría senos de estrella porno? Mmm no, esa no era mi realidad._

_Mi momento de gloria fue desastroso, pero como en toda buena película mi calvario empezó en el campamento de verano. _

_Era un tonto baile de tarde pero...Había magia en el aire._

_Los cerebritos se estaban emborrachando y los demás también y por primera vez desde que me quitaron los frenos no me sentía invisible. _

**Un chico guapo alto cabello negro y ojos onix estaba en la barra y miró a la Haruno le sonrió y la apuntó en forma simpática.**

_Ahí estaba. La señal. _

_Esperaba que él hiciera algo más inspirado que olerse las axilas pero Sasuke tenía la costumbre de hacer eso. _

_Con frecuencia._

_La atención al aseo personal era uno de los numerosos atributos estelares de Sasuke. _

_Él era la perfección. _

**La Haruno tomó un poco de ponche de su vaso y después quiso vomitarlo y ensució a la chica que estaba casi al frente suyo.**

_A diferencia de mí._

_Yo era un manojo de nervios._

_Porque Sasuke Uchiha quería verme en el cuarto de la limpieza._

_Este no era el incidente de alguna telenovela adolescente de como quede embarazada el último día del campamento. _

_Yo sabía cómo arreglármelas._

_Este año iba a ser mi año._

_Por una vez, no pasaría desapercibida_

_Al menos no teniendo a Sasuke en mi..._

**-¡Puerta trasera!**

**-Perdón, Se resbaló.-Susurró el Uchiha.**

**-Sí, sí.**

_El cambio estaba en el aire._

_Yo podía sentirlo._

_Había olor a cambio y a..._

_Limpiador de pino._

**-¿Te estoy haciendo daño?.-Preguntó Sasuke.**

_Admitir mi condición de virgen no era muy erotizante._

**-Debe ser la alergia. Me da todo el tiempo, que eso no te detenga.-respondió.**

**-Okay.-siguió embistiendo y llegó al climax.-Genial.**

**Sakura y Sasuke se estaban vistiendo, estaban en un silencio muy incomodo, y Sasuke quiso romperlo.**

**-¿Te molesta que el verano termine?.-Preguntó Sasuke.**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Algún plan para las últimas dos semanas?**

**-No lo sé, pasarla bien, supongo. Ir a piscinas, ver películas o algo así.**

**-Excelente.-Murmuró pesadamente**

**-¿Vas a ir a la orientación para primer año?**

**-¿No es obligatorio?**

**-Sí, por supuesto. Quise decir que...**

_No podía contenerme._

_Sasuke había roto mi máscara y yo estaba llena de dulce amor._

**-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?.-Pregunto esta vez Sakura.**

**-Sasuke rió-Eres lo máximo rosadita.**

_No era un poeta._

_Seguía siendo Sasuke Uchiha._

_**-Pero nadie puede saber que me gustas.-Le dijo Sasuke para luego irse.**_

Y yo seguía siendo Sakura Haruno.

**-Esto es ridículo. Kaede no es talla dos. La vi en el club. Y la falda de tenis le quedaba muy mal.-Dijo la mamá de Sakura por teléfono.-Sakura, esto vino en el correo.-susurró.- Akira es cirujano plástico. Nunca se acostaría con ella.**

_Mi madre siempre sabía cuando algo andaba mal..._

**-Cariño, ven aquí...**

_Y rápidamente evitaba la conversación. _

**-No le pagaré a Dominick para que te peine si no vas a arreglarte. ¡Enserio! **

**Sakura se fue a su habitación y encendió su laptop, y entró a su blog.**

**Miró sus invitaciones, decía 0.**

**Miro sus amigos, Eran 11. **

**Abrió una página nueva.**

**-¿Cómo llamo al peor día de mi vida?.-Pensó.- "Rozada, regada y enrollada".-escribió.**

**Miro su Iphone y miró que la llamaban, era su mejor amiga, Ino, contestó e inmediatamente Ino le empezó a hacer preguntas.**

**-¿te dejó plantada? Que hijo de perra. Pero yo lo vi venir.**

**-¿Y no me lo advertiste?.-preguntó.**

**-No soy vidente. Los chicos como Sasuke no andan con chicas como nosotras. Pero mira el lado positivo. Al menos Sasuke no te digitalizo en vídeo. Ni le pasó el vídeo a toda la banda y luego te dejó plantada en el baile de invierno para que bailaras con "Kenshi el Terrible". Esa fue una humillación a todo nivel. En tu situación, al menos no pasó nada. **

**-Sí, no pasó nada.**

**-¿Te imaginas cuanto desearías suicidarte si, Dios no lo permita, te hubieses quitado la camisa? **

**-Solo puedo imaginarmelo. **

**-Percibo tiempos tristes en la Secundaria Sakura y tienes que sacarte eso de encima. La banda va a dar una fiesta en la casa de Kiba Inuzuka esta noche. Necesito a mi compañera favorita ya que Ming se excusó. **

**-Otra vez la castigaron?**

**-Sí, no logra sacar más de 120 en sus exámenes. Sus padres están empezando a creer que no es de china. **

**-Eso es terrible.**

**-No lo dije yo. Fue Ming. ¿Vendrás entonces? **

**-No sé. Te llamo luego.**

**-Mantendré el teléfono cerca para esperarte. Está en vibrador. Ahora ve a llorar en tu blog. Y si quieres, puedes citarme. **

**Sakura colgó y se puso de pie para agarrar la carta.**

**Fue a la bañera y encendió el agua caliente y dejo que fluyera en la tina mientras ella abria la carta. **

"_**Sakura, en este momento podrías desaparecer y nadie lo notaría. Un amigo." "Debajo hay una lista de sugerencias que deberías tomar muy enserio. Numero uno: Deja de ser una Idiota."**_

_Quienquiera que escribió la carta no se calló nada._

_Era la verdad y la verdad duele.-_**Escribió en su blog**_**.-**__ A veces ser adolescente te da ganas de morir._

**Fue al baño y se dijo a sí misma.-Me veo horrible.-agarró un pote de pastillas y lo abrió.-Esto me ayudará.-Sacó tres y se las tragó, pero al parecer lo hizo de la forma incorrecta y empezo a toser boto el frasco de pastillas y todo lo que estaba a su alcance hasta que al final pudo sacarse las pastillas, como las pastillas estaban esparcidas en el piso ella resbaló y cayó en el piso y sintió que el brazo izquierdo se le quebró y vio todo negro.**

**-¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!.-Oyó que decía su madre la llamaba.**

* * *

Les gustó? La sigo?

Regalenme reviews :3 Porfis, si he hecho algo mal, avisenme ;) No sean duros conmigo, apenas estoy empezando con esto de escribir y esas cosas... ;(


End file.
